Yu-Gi-Oh! Musical High School
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: Musical school where true music lovers are , the four been destinied together forever ... can they accept their destiny with challenge is in their way ? Find out #yoloswag #musiclover XDD Bad summary Good story!
1. Chapter 1

This story won't come out from my brain and it's just DAMN!  
Okay I'm going to write this story

Each of the story has song that sings by out favorite characters from Yugioh

Now , don't own the Yugioh and the song

* * *

Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! musical high school

This where true music lovers are and only a true music lover can enrolled this school

Now there are some different rules :

can choose your own classmate at least there are 5 students in each class

can choose what lesson you want to learn at least 10 lessons

can wear free clothes

is always a competition between class and class

There are some rules

Another rules ? We see it later

Now let's focus to Yugi's class

* * *

The brunette boy throw the cards to the table while a girl across him smirking "I win" the girl said everybody else around them clap their hands and some of them whistling "Can't believe a boy is beaten by a girl in so many times" A sandy haired boy teased "Shut up!" the brunette boy exclaimed

"Class , get back to your sit" Teacher said and everybody go back to their sit

"Now let's do the absence"The teacher said

"Bakura Akefia" The teacher called

"Murdered" A wild white haired boy said

"Heba Mutou"

"In Jail" a tri colored hair girl with a tan skin said

"Joey Wheeler"

"Suicide" A blond haired girl said

"Malik Ishtar"

"Asleep"

"Marik Ismal"

"Jump from the cliff"

"Ryou Bakura"

"In Here" A white haired girl said

"Seto Kaiba"

And a brunette boy hummed

"Yugi Mutou"

"In here" a tri colored hair girl with pale skin said

Well you see , some of them are crazy

And _most _of them are taken

Bakura is dating Ryou

Marik is dating Malik

Seto is dating Joey

Yugi and Heba are single

Anybody want to date them ?

* * *

Until here the introduction

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi nekos ! I'm so sorry school been so busy DX I hope school doesn't give me so much homework

I'm so miserable right now , but thanks to Easter day I have holiday today !

BANZAII! Now on to the story

I don't own Yugioh along with the characters except I mention!

* * *

"I hope this school is better than the previous school" a tan skin tri coloured boy said "No worries Seto like to study in there meaning the school is better than the last" a pale skin tri coloured hair said

"Because his girlfriend is in there" the tan skin boy retorted

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" a woman voice called them and the two immediately went downstairs

Meet another pair of twins , Atemu and Yami Sennen their age difference is only 5 minutes

The two walked to the dining room "Food" Atemu said "You are like a pig now" Yami teased "Shut up!"

"Boys whe can you two stop arguing ?!" their mom exclaimed

Meet their parents Amara and Aknamkanon Sennen , Amara has tri coloured hair without bangs, plae skin and her body is perfect for a model nonetheless she is a model

Aknankanon Sennen a successful business man owning a Sennen Corp has spiky tri coloured hair with bangs shooting up and pale skin. Which mean the two has successful career

Yami and Atemu sat accros their parents "So feel better that you will move to a better school ?" Aknankanon asked "Trust us we feel very very better" Atemu answered immediately and Yami snickered which make Atemu shot a glare to his younger brother

The reason they move school is because

_Flashback starts_

_Atemu is get drunk and a girl took him to her house , luckily his brother is behind them_

_When the two which being followed by Yami arrived at a house the girl giggled and went in , Yami immediately thinking every possibilities why the girl is giggling just now and something hit his head 'Of course!' he thought and immediately he went to the house searching for Atemu_

_When he heard a sound of girl voice he immediately went to the source and found the girl kissing his brother in a blink he pushed the girl away from Atemu and slapped her _

_The girl lost his balance and fell tho the ground "What the hell?!" he looked up and surprised founding someone there "Do that again and you die" Yami said as he narrowed his eyes _

_Yami helped the drunken Atemu to stood up and left to their mansion _

_Totally a horrible night for Atemu_

_Flashback ends_

Atemu shivered as he remember that , he very grateful his brother can save him "Now eat before the food get cold" Amara said and the four started to eat

* * *

~In the School~

"So when the newbies come here ?" Bakura asked "Tomorrow" he answered shortly "And I hope Bakura and Marik not prank them" Yugi said

"But-" Bakura started

"No!" Ryou retorted

"How-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Bakura! No! is No!" Ryou exclaimed "That goes to you too Marik" Malik said

"You have to ruin our fun aren't you" Marik said and everyone sighed "You two are hopeless" Heba said "Just telling you that one of them have a nice temperament" Joey said

"You ever met them Joey ?" Yugi asked "Dozen times" Joey answered while the others talking as usual Seto working on his laptop "Hey workaholic get your eyes from your laptop" Bakura teased "Shut up thief!" Seto exclaimed

"Awww , isn't the priest angry" Marik joined the game "Yeah so what ?!" Seto retorted and the hectic recess begin

* * *

~Back to the Sennen's household~

Same condition. Hectic.

"Why do you kill her ?!" Atemu exclaimed "Well someone asked me to shoot shoot shoot" Yami retorted "Not until make her dead! We can't kill her" Atemu said 'Why don't you save her this time ?!" he retorted back

So frustrating , playing Resident Evil 5 (Anybody know who is the girl ? ^~^)

Someone coughed and the two looked to their back and silent passed the room "Go to sleep now!" Aknankanon commanded

The two immediately turn the TV and Xbox off and went to their room and Aknankanon sighed "The pain of having twins but I won't trade them for anyting" Aknankanin stated and he went to his and his wife bedroom seeing his wife lean against the head of the bed as she read a book "So ?" she asked not leaving the book

Aknankanon laid down beside her "Arguing over a stupid game again" he answered and Amara chuckled she marked the book and placed it to the nightstand "You know that's the boys do" Amara said as she looked to Aknankanon who sigh "They argue almost every time" he said "Our household is very hectic" Amara stated

* * *

A sound of guitar heard from Yugi's room as she sang

_And darling it was good_

_Never looking down_

_And right there where we _

(Anybody can guess ? And sang by who ?)

"Quiet down will you!" Heba exclaimed from her room and Yugi rolled her eyes she put her 'precious' guitar beside her bed and laid down "I can't sleep" she murmured , she sat up and open her laptop and started to watch a show

Yugi laughed so hard

"Shut up!" Heba exclaimed again and with a sighed she went to sleep

* * *

Next the twins join the school

R&R nekos ?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
